Fiori dal male
by Ida59
Summary: Anche nuovi e delicati fiori possono sempre nascere dal male e dalle colpe del passato, se illuminati dalla luce dell'amore.


Fiori "dal" male

 **Titolo:** Fiori "dal" male

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 16 novembre - 3 dicembre 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** drammatico, introspettivo, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus Piton, Albus Silente, Minerva McGranitt e alcune sorprese

 **Pairing** : Severus/Pers. Originale

 **Epoca** : post 7° anno (5 anni dopo… e ancora oltre)

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Anche nuovi e delicati fiori possono sempre nascere dal male e dalle colpe del passato, se illuminati dalla luce dell'amore.

 **Parole/pagine** : 2612 (di cui 112 di poesia) - 7

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per l'8° turno del concorso "La prosa ispira la poesia" ispirata dalla poesia "Il nemico" (Charles Baudelaire). È risultata al 1° posto.

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Il nemico (Charles Baudelaire)

La giovinezza non fu che una buia  
tempesta, attraversata qua e là  
da soli vividi; il tuono e la pioggia  
hanno fatto una tal devastazione,  
che al mio giardino restano ben pochi  
frutti vermigli. Ecco che ho raggiunto  
l'autunno delle idee, e che si deve  
lavorare di pala e di rastrello  
per riassestare le terre inondate  
cui l'acqua scava fosse come tombe.  
Chissà se i fiori nuovi che io sogno  
nel suolo dilavato come un greto  
troveranno quel mistico alimento  
che ne farebbe il vigore? - O dolore,  
o dolore! Il Tempo mangia la vita,  
e quell'oscuro Nemico che rode  
il nostro cuore, cresce e diventa  
robusto con il sangue che perdiamo!

Nell'utilizzare integralmente la poesia quale ispirazione per la mia prosa, ho volutamente forzato l'interpretazione del "Nemico" e, invece di intenderlo nella corretta accezione del "Tempo", ho voluto dargli anche l'aggiuntivo significato di Rimorso.

Fiori "dal" male

\- Avanti, Severus, deciditi una buona volta a vivere! – esclamò spazientito il ritratto di Silente. – Il Tempo non aspetta: ormai sono passati oltre cinque anni da quando _non sei morto_!

Il mago sollevò il volto pallido dalla pergamena e scoccò un'occhiata severa al vecchio preside che, invece, gli sorrise sornione, i limpidi occhi azzurri che brillavano dietro alle lenti a mezzaluna.

\- Intendi forse farmi pentire di averti mandato Fanny, quella notte? – riprese a borbottare. – Le sue preziose lacrime sono quindi state piante invano?

Severus gli lanciò un'altra delle sue occhiate penetranti, di quelle che avrebbero trafitto e zittito all'istante qualsiasi studente, anche quelli più indisciplinati e riottosi:

\- Sono vivo. – sibilò infine, secco, come se quelle parole gli graffiassero dolorosamente la gola, quasi riaprendogli la grave ferita che per lunghe settimane lo aveva tenuto sospeso tra la vita e la morte.

Gli occhi del Silente del quadro si velarono di tristezza:

\- La tua non è _vita_ , - rispose con un sospiro, - tu non hai _mai_ realmente vissuto, Severus!

 _La giovinezza non fu che una buia  
tempesta, attraversata qua e là  
da soli vividi; il tuono e la pioggia  
hanno fatto una tal devastazione,  
che al mio giardino restano ben pochi  
frutti vermigli._

Per un fugace istante, Severus socchiuse gli occhi, giusto il tempo d'essere avvolto dai raggi del sole nero che aveva oscurato la sua esistenza rubandogli l'innocenza e lacerandogli l'anima. Ondeggianti e morbide fiamme rosse, nella mente del mago abbracciarono la verde luce di speranza perduta, travolta da parole di morte da lui stesso provocate. Poi, solo la serena luce di un sorriso azzurro, pacato e paterno, risplendette vivida come un novello sole nel cielo terso, fonte di redenzione che di nuovo si dissolveva nel verde di morte delle sue tremende parole, nella notte che avvolgeva la torre d'astronomia.

Il mago sollevò lo sguardo e fissò in silenzio il ritratto dell'uomo che aveva ucciso, l'abisso degli occhi neri che si spalancava, profondo, denso di ricordi, rimorsi e rimpianti, colmo d'un tormento che la nuova vita aveva solo rinnovato, senza poterlo in alcun modo lenire.

Silente scosse la testa nel ritratto: conosceva per esperienza quanto Severus sapesse essere rigidamente ostinato ed inflessibile, soprattutto verso se stesso, e non aveva alcuna voglia di sentirgli ripetere tutta l'amara enumerazione delle sue colpe, dei suoi errori, delle sue pesanti responsabilità. Non voleva che il giovane mago ripercorresse di nuovo il suo tragico passato: non riusciva più a sopportare l'atroce sofferenza che di colpo dilagava nei profondi occhi neri, opprimendoli, privandoli d'ogni luce e trasformandoli in abissi che ingoiavano senza pietà le speranze del futuro per annegarle in un passato dilatato all'inverosimile, che continuava ad incatenarlo alle sue colpe nonostante il lungo e doloroso tragitto di espiazione e redenzione percorso per anni, mettendo ogni giorno a repentaglio la vita.

Ma questa volta Severus lo sorprese.

 _Ecco che ho raggiunto  
l'autunno delle idee, e che si deve  
lavorare di pala e di rastrello  
per riassestare le terre inondate  
cui l'acqua scava fosse come tombe._

\- Sto vivendo la tua stessa vita, Albus, dedicata al bene degli studenti, come facesti tu. – concluse riabbassando il viso sulla pergamena, i lunghi capelli neri a celare la stanca rassegnazione.

Silente sollevò le sopracciglia nel ritratto, in un movimento così estremo che dovette afferrare al volo gli occhialini, scivolati via dal naso:

\- Ma… ma io mi sono sempre divertito un sacco! – esclamò piccato.

\- Lo so. – sibilò il mago senza sollevare la testa.

\- Ed è proprio quello che dovresti deciderti a fare anche tu! – sbuffò Silente rimettendosi le mezzelune sul naso adunco.

Severus alzò di scatto il volto, dove gli occhi neri ardevano di dolore nel diafano pallore:

\- Ripetimelo anche quando sono in ginocchio ai piedi della tua tomba, Albus, mentre le mie tremende parole di morte mi echeggiano ancora nella mente! – rispose cupo. – Ripetimelo mentre la cerva d'argento si libra leggiadra nell'aria a ricordarmi ciò che ho perduto… - aggiunse in un amaro sospiro, - che non ho mai avuto…

Silente scosse mesto il capo: anche dopo tutti quegli anni, Severus non si era mai perdonato per la morte di entrambi e continuava ad amare Lily! Gli sembrava incredibile, impossibile quasi, quell'amore consacrato ad un sogno d'innocenza perduta!

\- Non mi è rimasto più nulla, solo ricordi e rimpianti, e tombe su cui piangere inutili lacrime quando nessuno mi vede. – continuò il mago in un dolente sospiro di rassegnazione. – Mi sento vecchio, consumato, come se avessi vissuto mille vite, senza averne mai assaporata nemmeno una…

\- Non hai mai voluto farlo! – lo interruppe Silente con cipiglio severo.

\- Non ho più sogni, né speranze. – riprese Severus ignorando l'interruzione. – Vivo solo per questa scuola, per i ragazzi ai quali tenevi tanto.

\- Non è questo che ti ho chiesto, non è questo che speravo per te…

\- Cos'altro merito, Albus? – sussurrò il mago a capo basso, i lunghi capelli neri a coprirgli in parte la tristezza incisa sul viso. – Cosa merita un assassino?

\- Basta, Severus, per la barba di Merlino, basta! – sbottò spazientito il ritratto del grande mago. – Hai pagato e ripagato mille volte i tuoi errori: tutti sanno e ti hanno ormai perdonato!

\- Non le mie vittime. – rispose tetro ed inflessibile, gli occhi neri che ardevano nel rogo di dolore dell'esasperato pallore del volto. – Non io!

Silente scambiò un'occhiata fugace con gli altri colleghi nei ritratti: era proprio quello il solo e vero problema! Severus non era disposto a perdonarsi né a dimenticare, così la vita che il vecchio preside aveva creduto di regalargli si era invece trasformata nella crudele prosecuzione di un'interminabile sofferenza.

\- Severus…

\- Basta, Albus, – lo interruppe secco, - ho il mio lavoro da terminare prima che arrivi Minerva.

Silente sospirò scuotendo il capo: neppure la cara ed energica Minerva era riuscita a far cambiare idea a quel ragazzo cocciuto che continuava, spietatamente, a punirsi. Eppure, quante volte ci avevano provato in quegli ultimi cinque anni, quando tutto sembrava infine più facile, una volta rivelato al mondo chi era realmente Severus Piton, il suo coraggio e la sua abnegazione per il dovere a far dimenticare e perdonare errori lontani commessi da un ragazzo che ancora stava cercando se stesso!

Erano passati solo pochi minuti di silenzio, il preside intento a leggere a lume di candela nella penombra della stanza e la brace che sfrigolava appena nel camino, quando la porta si aprì e Minerva McGranitt entrò nello studio, un lungo abito verde smeraldo a fasciarne il corpo fragile, i capelli sempre più bianchi fermati nella consueta e severa crocchia.

Severus sollevò il capo e sorrise, alzandosi per andarle incontro e farla accomodare sulla poltroncina già pronta a lato del camino.

\- Sei in anticipo. - disse scusandosi, come un ragazzino sorpreso dalla madre a leggere fuori orario, mentre con un gesto elegante delle lunghe dita dava nuova e vigorosa vita alle fiamme.

\- Non perderai mai la pessima abitudine di negarti anche il misero conforto di un camino scoppiettante? – chiese la strega scuotendo la testa, la voce venata da affettuosa severità. – E tu, Albus, non gli dici mai niente? – aggiunse lanciando un'occhiata in tralice al ritratto del vecchio amico.

\- Conosci bene anche tu il ragazzo, Minnie1: è tremendamente testardo! – ribatté Silente.

La vecchia insegnante sorrise annuendo mentre Severus le posava in grembo una coperta scozzese e, per un breve istante, tratteneva le sottili mani tra le proprie.

\- Non so come tu faccia ad avere mani sempre così calde, e avvolgenti, e morbide, - sussurrò Minerva, - sembrano fatte per accarezzare…

Severus s'irrigidì ritraendosi di scatto mentre un lieve rossore gli colorava appena le guance: che diavolo stava passando per la testa della sua vecchia amica? Aveva notato i pericolosi e maliziosi sguardi d'intesa con l'irriducibile versione dipinta di Silente, quasi peggio di quella vivente a dire il vero, ed era alquanto preoccupato: cosa stavano tramando alle sue spalle?

Si allontanò dalla strega appoggiandosi con un gomito alla mensola del caminetto, l'ombra nera che si stagliava nella stanza, resa mobile dalle fiamme vorticanti:

\- Sempre la stessa determinazione?

\- E tu? – ribatté pronta Minerva.

Il mago la fissò per un istante, quindi strinse le labbra e annuì abbassando lievemente il capo, i lunghi capelli neri a coprirgli in parte il viso.

\- Quindi hai sempre intenzione di andare in pensione? – chiese infine con un sospiro di rimpianto per la perdita della quotidiana vicinanza della cara amica.

\- E tu di restare scapolo?

\- Per la barba di Merlino, Minerva, non ti ci mettere anche tu: basta quell'impertinente a molestarmi notte e giorno con la sua insistenza! – sbuffò Severus lanciando un'occhiataccia al ritratto di Silente che gli restituì un sorriso angelico, e subito dopo strizzò l'occhio alla comune amica che ricambiò in modo fin troppo spudorato.

Il mago cominciava ad innervosirsi. E a preoccuparsi. Quei due, coalizzati, erano molto pericolosi:

\- Cosa diavolo…

\- Perché, Severus, ti ostini ad essere infelice? – chiese con dolcezza Minerva, gli occhi lucidi.

 _Chissà se i fiori nuovi che io sogno  
nel suolo dilavato come un greto  
troveranno quel mistico alimento  
che ne farebbe il vigore?_

Severus socchiuse gli occhi concedendosi un lungo sospiro. Cosa non avrebbe dato perché i suoi sogni di futuro avessero mai potuto realizzarsi! Ma quale diritto aveva, proprio lui, un assassino, di sperare in un futuro, di sognare l'amore che lui stesso aveva ucciso tanti anni prima? Come potevano, nuovi e delicati fiori, nascere innocenti dalle colpe del suo passato?

Eppure, il suo cuore batteva, osava ancora desiderare, sognare, illudersi. Da quel giorno, diverse settimane prima, quando l'aveva vista, e poi le aveva parlato a lungo, più volte, fino a conoscerla abbastanza bene. Aveva ripreso a battere, e non aveva più smesso, anche se la sua mente, la sua volontà, la sua coscienza non avevano fatto altro che cercare di soffocare quell'anelito, quel sospiro d'amore, quell'illusione che non aveva alcuna possibilità di realizzarsi. Chi mai avrebbe potuto amare un uomo come lui? Un assassino con le mani sporche di sangue e l'anima lacerata da tremendi crimini?

Eppure, il suo cuore batteva, con più ostinazione di quanto volontà e rimorsi cercassero di estinguere la sete d'amore. Batteva, anche se il mago ancora non sembrava disposto ad ascoltarlo:

\- Mi occupo del bene degli studenti, come hai sempre fatto tu. – mormorò, lo sguardo basso affinché la menzogna non venisse letta nella nera mestizia degli occhi.

\- Non esiste solo la scuola. – rispose la strega, memore dei propri errori, ricordando l'amore non vissuto, sfuggito e poi perduto. – Sei ancora giovane, puoi farti una famiglia, avere dei figli…

Il mago rialzò gli occhi con un amaro sospiro ed incontrò lo sguardo colmo di affetto della vecchia strega.

\- Vieni qua, Severus.

Si avvicinò, inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi e prendendole di nuovo le mani tra le sue:

\- Sono così fredde… - sussurrò accarezzandogliele piano.

\- Tu le sai scaldare… – rispose Minerva, gli occhi lucidi.

 _O dolore,  
o dolore! Il Tempo mangia la vita,  
e quell'oscuro Nemico che rode  
il nostro cuore, cresce e diventa  
robusto con il sangue che perdiamo!_

\- Non merito l'amore, non io, lo sai… - mormorò con voce roca, incrinata dal rimorso d'imperdonabili colpe, sommersa dalla sofferenza di un'intera vita.

La vecchia strega scosse la testa, quindi fece scivolare via una mano da quelle di Severus e gli carezzò piano il capo, spingendo indietro i lunghi capelli neri con una carezza carica di materno affetto:

\- Tu sai amare, Severus, come nessun altro. Hai _bisogno_ di amare… e di essere amato!

\- Se solo…

Se solo avesse potuto fermare quel suo cuore che batteva, batteva forsennato costruendo un nuovo sogno d'amore! Un sogno impossibile, che naufragava nel sangue innocente di cui le sue mani, un tempo, si erano irrimediabilmente sporcate. Se solo il suo implacabile nemico, il rimorso, avesse smesso di tormentarlo con crudele determinazione rammentandogli giorno e notte i suoi errori impedendogli di vivere! Aveva nutrito il rimorso, giorno dopo giorno, con ricordi e rimpianti, con il coraggio ed il senso del dovere; alla fine aveva pensato di saziarlo con il suo stesso sangue, ma la morte non lo aveva voluto, salvato all'ultimo istante da lacrime di amicizia.

Le parole gli erano morte sulle labbra, impigliate e trattenute dai pensieri, così rimase a guardare la vecchia amica, gli occhi neri che ardevano nel bianco pallore del viso e il cuore che batteva in un sogno d'amore che non osava sognare. Che non aveva alcun diritto di sognare.

\- Se solo tu riuscissi infine a perdonarti, Severus! – sospirò la strega. – Tutti hanno visto la tua sofferenza e il rimorso e hanno compreso! Tutti hanno perdonato…

Una lacrima brillava sulla fragile guancia della strega, rendendola più bella di quanto fosse mai stata, mentre lo sguardo si perdeva nella sofferenza che bruciava negli occhi neri del giovane e infelice mago. Infine Minerva si riscosse:

\- Ho deciso! – esclamò con dolcezza, carezzandogli piano la guancia scavata.

Severus la fissò: un luminoso sorriso risplendeva sul volto rugoso della vecchia strega, illuminandolo. Un sorriso di vittoria, molto pericoloso. Un sorriso che sembrava parlare di futuro e felicità. E amore. Un sorriso che era tutto per lui. Per un assassino. Per un uomo che voleva solo amare ed essere finalmente riamato. E compreso. Che voleva dimenticare rimorsi e sofferenze e, infine, vivere.

Chiuse gli occhi a trattenere le lacrime: no, non avrebbe pianto, non di fronte a Minerva. C'era già Albus che conosceva le sue lacrime. E il suo rimorso. E la sua sofferenza.

\- Ho scelto la persona che mi sostituirà come insegnante di trasfigurazione. – spiegò. – L'ho scelta tra quelle che abbiamo esaminato insieme.

Il cuore del mago accelerò i battiti e Minerva sorrise, come l'angelo che schiude le porte del paradiso, gli occhi velati di lacrime di felicità:

\- Sì, è lei…

Severus dischiuse le labbra in un anelito d'amore subito represso.

\- Ti ama…

Il mago chiuse gli occhi e tremò, ebbro di felicità. Come poteva un sogno impossibile diventare all'improvviso realtà?

\- Entra pure, cara, Severus ti aspetta. – disse Minerva con voce chiara mentre si asciugava l'ultima lacrima che, furtiva, le inumidiva la guancia.

Ed il futuro entrò, un radioso sorriso ad illuminare la stanza.

La piccola si era finalmente addormentata serena tra le braccia del mago che la avvolgevano con tenera protezione, le labbra rosse strette golose attorno al ciuccio, i riccioli biondi ad incorniciarle il visetto paffuto. L'ostinata peste dai capelli neri, invece, era ancora aggrappata alle sue ginocchia e gli tirava i pantaloni cercando, missione per fortuna impossibile vista la sua ancora inadeguata altezza, di raggiungere la bacchetta che spuntava dalla tasca per sfilarla e combinare nuovi guai.

\- Lascia in pace papà, o finirai per svegliare di nuovo la piccola, dopo tutta la fatica che ha fatto per farla addormentare!

Severus sorrise, scompigliando i capelli del primogenito con un affettuoso buffetto; allungò quindi con dolcezza la mano a carezzare il ventre appena arrotondato della donna che aveva cambiato completamente la sua esistenza rendendolo più felice di quanto mai avesse osato sognare e facendo nascere, da quel male ormai lontano e quasi dimenticato, i nuovi, meravigliosi fiori che riempivano la sua vita di piccoli, deliziosi problemi quotidiani.

\- Non preoccuparti, sono ancora in grado di tenerlo a bada… ed occuparmi anche di te! – sussurrò malizioso Severus allacciandola per la vita e traendola a sé fino a sfiorarle le labbra in un dolce bacio, per perdersi poi nell'inebriante profumo dei lunghi riccioli biondi. – Dammi solo pochi istanti e anche il diavoletto nero dormirà un magico sonno beato!

La donna sorrise cercando di nuovo le labbra del mago per un altro piccolo assaggio d'amore, ripetendosi ancora una volta quanto fosse stata fortunata ad innamorarsi di uomo meraviglioso come Severus!

1 L'ho fatto senza volerlo, credendo che il soprannome di Minerva fosse nei libri, invece l'ho letto in una fanfiction di Kijoka: la bellissima "In qualunque luogo"

9


End file.
